With the development of electronic products, there is an increasingly high requirement for color gamut of the electronic products, and thus high color gamut design has become an important direction of electronic product design. At present, in the designing of high color gamut products, the color gamut conversion is generally realized by a quantum dot diaphragm which has a color gamut conversion function with a relatively high efficiency. However, when the diaphragm is cut, an area of the diaphragm along a cutting line thereof with a width about 1 mm would become useless. Consequently, with respect to mobile electronic products having a relatively narrow frame, the quantum dot diaphragm cannot be applied to these products satisfactorily.
In order to solve the aforesaid technical problem, a method through which the technical defect that an area of the diaphragm along the cutting line would become useless when the diaphragm is cut can be eliminated is needed, so that a better color gamut conversion function of the quantum dot diaphragm can be realized.